The present disclosure herein relates to a protection film and a method for manufacturing the same, and more particularly, to a protection film, which is capable of being manufactured through reduced process cost and time, and a method for manufacturing the same.
Various display panels such as liquid crystal display panels, organic light emitting display panels, electrowetting display panels, and electrophorestic display panels have been developed in recent years. These display panels are used in various electronic devices such as smart phones, digital cameras, notebook computers, and navigation systems.
A protection film for protecting a display panel against an external impact is attached to at least one surface of the display panel.